Killed By Love
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: This story is about Voldemort flashing back to when he was Tom Riddle he actually was in love at one point but, because of his actions his source of love died.The pain he felt was so great he swore off love. Based on the AliceCooper song of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

real quick i'd like to note that the first sentence is straigt from the book, i didn't write it niether did you, so if you all have any issues cause you love your little copy right rules, just be quiet. thank you.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter," said the Dark Lord, "The Boy Who Lived... come to die"<p>

Potter stared him in the face and remained where he stood, all around could see every fiber of his being screaming to fight or run; run dammit, run. but for reasons unknown to all, he remained, prepared, even hoping, for death's sweet kiss.

Riddle grasped the elder wand and screamed the cursed words with power, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse struck the chosen man without relenting, he was dead.

The Dark Lord stood with pride, he'd finally vanquished his enemy. The blasted thorn in his side that had pained him so, when a sudden pain came over him. He suddenly forgot where he was, staggered, then dropped. Bella Lestrange his most devoted servant and, in her mind, more felt for his heart beat... there was none. Lord Voldemort, to the shock of everyone in that forest... was dead.

Or at least, as far as they could tell, in actuality he was watching his life flash before his eyes in the form of an old picture show.

He recalled experiencing so many thing, but one event caught his eye. An event he had tried so hard to bury the memory of. The event which proved that his heart was not born dead, but was stone cold in his youth, until he saw... _her._

"Sofia..." he said weak with pain.

He witnessed the first time he'd laid eyes on the beautiful soul he once called "my love".

Now the mere mention of the word was enough to make him choke with pity. _Love? What a ridiculous concept,_ he believed.

But he couldn't fight it, he loved that woman, and dare we say it, he still did.

He continued to watch himself as young man walk after the girl in his recollections.

"No, Don't!", he pleaded in the voice of an old man who knew someone about to have their heart broken...

"Hello there," said the younger Riddle, taking out his hand in a gentleman's manner, "My name is Tom Riddle, i'm glad to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too." said the young woman haughty, "I'm Sofia Evans, it's a very great pleasure, I've heard so much about you form my classmates."

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful woman." said a suave Riddle taking the girl's hand and gently pressing his lips to it.

She blushed like a little school girl.

Voldemort watched young Riddle in horror, he knew what would happen and hated it with fire.

"It's nothing but a sad delusion for the weak!" he told himself, "You're not weak. No, Lord Voldemort is not weak...

"Anymore," he admitted.

He tried hard to put himself together, but he couldn't deny, the memory of what happened to Sofia caused him great pain that he would rather deny,

But couldn't...

He continued pacing through his memories and noticed another young woman he knew. The girl herself was nothing to sneeze at physically, but her blood is what disgusted him. He nearly gagged at the sight of her, but smiled suddenly at the realization of what he was going to do to her. He sighed with almost a sexual passion. Killing a Mudblood was like having sex, though he doubted how good Myrtle was in bed anyways.

"Hey Myrtle," asked Tom with a selling false concern, "What happened?"

The girl cried and breathed heavily for nearly half an hour, until she finally explained in an intelligible voice what had happened.

"... and then she-he-e called me... Zitface! And so i ran down here, into the girls bathroom." she finished drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about Olive, when i'm done you won't have to worry about her ever again." reassured Tom.

_And it wasn't even a lie _thought Voldemort, smiling from ear to ear. He knew for sure this was going to be good.

Tom stood from the bench and walked over to the sink.

_"You can come out my friend, your dinner awaits." _He spoke to his pet in parseltounge.

"Tom, what're you saying?" said Myrtle full of worry.

The sink opened and emerging from the piping was any mudblood and blood traitors worst nightmare personified, the Basilisk.

It met her eyes, needless to say she froze on the spot and was consumed by the snake.

Tom walked away and sighed orgasmic, he loved the sound of dying mudblood in the evening.

"Justice, sweet sweet justice." remarked Riddle with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort stayed behind in his memory, he relished staring at her skeleton, when a thought occurred to him;

_Oh, right, the Horcrux. Better check that out._

Riddle walked about his Head-Boy room and pondered,

"What should i use for it?" he thought aloud.

when he gazed over at a book on his mantle.

"Hmm, the Diary could gain sentience with so much of who i am in it, but that could work in my favor." he considered, "must remember to put in further thought before acting."

He wrote his thought on this matter in, where else, the diary.

Riddle looked at his clock and saw the time.

He moaned and realized it his scheduled time set by his Head of House for him to socialize with the other students.

Voldemort knew exactly what his old self though, and still felt that way.

"Oh joy, time to go speak to people i'm superior to." they remarked in sarcastic unison.

He walked down and was greeted by a first year he recognized.

_What was his name? _thought Tom staring at the jubilant face of the boy with long blond hair.

"Lucius!" he said in victory,

"I mean, Lucius, how very good to see you again my boy." said Riddle trying to cover up his memory lapse.

"It's good to see you again too !" said the boy full of pride at simply talking to him.

_Do i really need a fan? _thought Tom, _I'm not Elvis, more like Charles Manson._

"So , have you killed a mudblood yet?" asked Lucius excitedly.

Riddle paused, looked around to see if anyone was listening, "i suppose it's safe to tell you." explained Riddle.

"You know that girl, Moaning Myrtle?" asked Tom slyly.

Lucius nodded.

"Well, let's just say, she won't be bothering the living anymore." remarked Tom, he paused again, "Don't go anywhere near the girls room though."

"Yes sir!" said Lucius saluting Tom.

"Good boy," said Tom patting his head, "Don't tell anyone though, it's our little secret, okay?"

"okay." said Lucius full of joy.

Tom finally killed someone like he'd said he'd do, and he told him first.

Coolest. Day. Ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Riddle walked out of his common room, with the mind of his future self following close behind.

It was decided Riddle would use his diary to carry a piece of his soul and become his first Horcrux.

Voldemort gazed upon his younger self, he did know what to think of the situation. This was the stepping stone on his path to becoming Lord Voldemort but at the same time it was something of extreme pain, very hard thing to do.

(A/N: i don't know if Miss Rowling has specified how a horcrux is made, so this next bit here is from my own twisted imagination. i'm not sure how bad it'll be until i've actually written until then keep reading and enjoy the story.)

Riddle walked back into the girls room and stepped down to Slytherin's lair. He then murmured enchantments directed at his body, and reached down his throat. He gagged as he felt his hand reach past his uvula, he grabbed at _something_ and pulled it out of his mouth. That _something_ was his soul.

He then reached through his stomach. It fazed right through it but it hurt like hell, he pulled the other half of his soul through.

Riddle stopped for a moment to try to catch his breath, no use. He weighed the fragments of his soul with his wand. The half that came from his throat weighed more than the half from his stomach.

_Perfect, that caused more pain,_ thought Tom, _that means it's more pure and works better for the Horcrux._

He swallowed the lighter half and set the heavier half on the diary.

It slowly faded into the Diary, much to Riddle pride.

"Excellent!" screamed Riddle in triumph. He fixed his hair, put his robe back on and walked out wit the diary in hand.

When Tom ressurfaced he noticed he cheeks were hollowed out now and his eyelids were darker.

"A small price to pay for immortality." noted Tom.

"Small price?" said Voldemort with a laugh, "You should see yourself now, it's not pretty my boy, not pretty at all."

"Now i need someone to help me hide this." said Tom reluctantly.

"But who?" he added thinking hard.

Riddle walked back to the Slytherin house and continued to think, when he spotted Lucius.

"That's it!" He whispered to himself.

"Oh! Hello Tom." said Lucius politely just noticing Tom walking in his direction.

"Hello Lucius, do want a job?" asked Tom quickly.

"Uhd, SURE!" said Lucius excited.

"This diary," said Riddle handing the horcrux to the boy, "Contains a piece of my soul, keep it safe. Gaurd it with your life if you must!"

"What if you die?" asked Lucius concerned.

"I don't plan on doing much of that," said Tom with a laugh, "But worst case scenerio, give it to someone who seems like they'd need a diary. They'll poor their heart out into the diary and i'll come back to life later."

"What if they don't write in it, what if they just rip the paper out of it?" replied Lucius wondering.

"That won't happen my boy, cause you're a smart boy and Horcruxes," explained Tom, "For the most part, are indestructable."

"Okay i'll do it." said Lucius taking the diary and running.

"At a boy Lu!" shouted Tom with a big smile.

He looked out to see if the boy was still in the hall, he wasn't he was out of sight and thus out of mind.

"Hopefully the kid won't screw up later." noted Riddle his smile gone sooner than it appeared.

"Oh he will, many many more times than you'd expect." said Voldemort matter of factly.

Riddle walked off and was greeted with a pleasurable site that made Voldemort cringe.

"Sofia," said Riddle with a perverse tone, "What're you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Tom," said Sofia flustered, "I didn't know- i thought this hall was empty."

"It is," said Tom wryly, "Minus the two of us."

"I suppose you're wondering what i was up to." said Sofia stepping down from a window balchony.

"Yes actually," said Tom curious yet still perverse, "Were you about to commit self-murder?"

"Well actually-" began Sofia.

"Because if you'd like," said Riddle cutting her off, a joking tone in his voice, "I could make it a regular murder."

"That's not funny Tom," said Sofia walking toward him, "I like to look out the window and remember my home. I don't like it but... i miss it."

"Hmm, what is your home?" said Tom a new type of curiosity emerging.

It's name being care.

"I spent the larger part of my life in an orphanage, that is up until i was adopted by an aristocratic wizard family when i was 13, but the muggle orphanage is my home for better or worse..." Sofia said, she sighed with longing, "And i miss it."

Riddle was shocked.

"You grew up, in an orphanage?" said Riddle thunderstruck.

"Yes, why?" said Sofia.

"I live in one." replied Tom.

"Oh my...!" she said shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"You grew up in an orphanage?" asked Sofia heart brokem, "That's so sad."

"It's made me who i am," said Riddle shrugging her off. The topic of where he led his existance outside Hogwarts was something he never took kind to.

"What orphanage was it?" asked Sofia suddenly gaining an intense curiosity based on a new theory.

"_Is _it, present tense dearest, not past. I still have to call that hell on earth home in the summers." said Riddle slightly dramatic.

Voldemort watched himself over emphasize certain words and phrase like an actor, which led him to comment; "I could've done well on Broadway."

"Yes, but what's the name of the orphanage?" persisted Sofia.

Tom sighed and awnsered, "Wool's Orphanage in London, why?" Riddle grew irritable.

"I grew up in the same one." breathed Sofia in shock.

"My God!" proclaimed Riddle.

"Maybe not." remarked Voldemort retracted his previous comment about his old self's acting skills.

Sofia and Tom continued to walk the hall together, each step growing more mad with the feeling that drove Voldemort mad with rage.

It was still love, and he still hated it.

"Sofia," said Tom sitting down suddenly half way back to the common room, "I've never felt this way about a woman before, I've never felt this way about a human being before, but I wish to court you. What do you say?"

Sofia knew Riddle was unsure of what love meant, perhaps she could thaw his frozen heart or perhaps her own heart would grow hypothermic? Either way the thrill overruled the passion and love, and the sense and instinct.

"I accept your offer, let us go." said Sofia eager.

she sealed her fate that day, she'd be dead sooner or later.

Voldemort clawed his scalp with rage. There was nothing he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this one starts a little more light hearted. enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it!" whined Bella, "What does she have that I don't?"<p>

"A rockin' body, silky hair, beautiful eyes, a sexy accent, the list goes on and on." replied Lucius factually.

"What do you mean Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh, tfft, nothing, Cissy." said Malfoy blushing, "Hey what's that?" he said pointing in a random direction hoping to lose the topic.

"Anyways," continued Bella annoyed with Lucius and her sister, "What can she give him, that i can't?"

"They're kindred spirits Bella, they come from the same orphanage. They might've grown up together."

"Well it's still not fair." pouted Bella.

"What's not fair?" said an intimidating voice from behind.

"Uh," started Bella in an intimidated voice, "Nothing ."

"That'd better be the last nothing." said Riddle.

"So , what do you need?" asked Lucius.

"Oh, I need nothing, I only wish to let you all know that my beloved will be joining us over here from now on." explained Tom, "Sofia, could you please come here my love?"

"Hello everyone." said Sofia timidly.

Voldemort noticed an expression on her face that he hadn't noticed the first time, it was fear.

She was terrified of Riddle.

"Why're you scared?" asked Voldemort.

Sofia mouthed words she would've screamed she could've, "I've gotta get out of here."

"Tom," said Sofia, "Would you mind if we ate somewhere else? I don't... feel.._. comfortable_ here." she said like she was trying to put the right words together.

"Well if we must." began Riddle.

"Thank You, Love." interrupted Sofia.

"But do we really?" finished Riddle, speaking only to himself really.

"Am I really such a narcissist?" complained Voldemort watching himself think out loud.

"Well I guess I am." admitted He-Who-Must-Not-Named, why he must not be named this author is unsure in all honesty.

"Well I guess I should." said Riddle, coming to the conclusion that he must be kind to his lover.

"Thank you, love." repeated Sofia.

Voldemort curiously gazed at the girl's face, her expression was no longer fear but relief. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of his company.

"Why did I abandon her memory in the first place?" asked Voldemort, as he could no longer remember why he felt her company made him weak.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you Tom," said Sofia, "I really aprecaiated that."

"You're... welcome, Sofia." gulped Riddle confused,

_I thought of someone else, this is so strange._ thought Tom.

"So this is where it all happened," concluded Voldemort, "I didn't like the idea of being compassionate so I left her."

Voldemort closed his eyes and scrunched his eye lids waiting for something to happen.

He opened his eyes and saw his younger self and Sofia engaging in certain activities that i can't mention if I want to keep this PG-13, haha.

"Ooooooookay." said The Dark Lord oddly, "i'm gonna walk outside now."

He walked into the hall and shouted to cieling "Okay, i've learned my lesson, i can go home now right?"

No awnser.

"Alright, if that's not it...," began Voldy looking back at the door, "Then what is?"


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed at this point Voldemort was stuck until the flashback reached his present.

One night a thought came to Riddle, while in bed with Sofia.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"The mudbloods, they're so... disgusting, they need to be exterminated. For God's sakes we have to integrate the greatness of Wizard life with dullness of Muggle life? it's revolvting." he said detatched.

"Tom, i've been wondering." Began Sofia unpleasently, "Do you really need to masacre muggle borns? i mean honestly their just people, they don't hurt anyone."

Tom smiled and said "You'll understand someday my dear, you'll understand."

"I'm sure I will sweatheart, but honestly do we really need to talk about this while we're cuddling?" asked Sofia tiredly.

Tom sighed and replied "I guess not." He then resumed his focus on holding and comforting his love.

* * *

><p><em>what is wrong with me? <em>shouted Riddle in his mind, _honestly, ordinarily if a someone asked me to focus on a personal matter instead of my hate for the mudbloods i would've intimidated them into saying otherwise. now i'm deverting my attentions back to them? what's going on here?_

* * *

><p>The next day Riddle spoke to Proffessor Slughorn after his potions class.<p>

"Sir I've been wondering lately," he asked him, "Do love potions effect people's personalities or only their emotions?"

"Not even emotions really, they simply manipulate the brain chemistry so that one feels as though they are in love, the only real magic is that it targets a specific person for the infatuation. otherwise people react to things the same way they always do and feel the same way the normally would." Explained Slughorn, "Why?"

Riddle fed around the bush for a moment then confessed "I've always had certain interests in life, but a few months ago I became well aquainted with a girl who I am now romantically involved with. And increasingly my feelings for her seem to have taken more importance over my ambitions and desires. My strongest desire is for her pleasure and affection. It's very strange to me, I've never felt this way before, it is such an alien feeling to me. I was wondering if I was simply under the effects of a potion."

"No my boy, you're as normal as anything as far as I can tell. Perhaps, maybe, what your feeling is what most would call 'True Love?'" reasoned Slughorn.

Riddle's entire thoughts were blank.

"I still don't understand how this relates to what became of me?" shouted Voldemort in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom Riddle now walked with his love, he couldn't contain it. He was infatiuated with her. All he wanted to do was stop what he was doing for her.

"I will give you anything to stay by my side, I will do anything for you to just say you love me, please!" begged the future Dark Lord, "Haunt me..." he whispered.

Sofia backed away nervous, this was different form Riddle's usual behavior. He normally held back.

"Okay Tom, I love you too." she said.

"I no longer to my own will, I belong to _you_." stated Riddle.

"Tom, are you okay?" asked Sofia, "You don't normally act _this_ passionate about your affections."

"I've realized that I am indeed in love with you." said Riddle, "I can't not be with you, I'd lose my soul."

"Tom, I love you more than you can imagine, but maybe you need to hold back on your affections just a little?" requested Sofia.

"Yes, love." said Riddle.

The couple went on about their limits and such, while Voldemort stood once again irritated.

"When does this start to be about how I became the Dark Lord?" he said in frustration, "Honestly, I know something happened that caused me to hate love because of her, but now that I look at it I couldn't possibly hate it cause I didn't even know what it was."

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was He-Who-Was-Not-Happy-...-At-All.


	10. Chapter 10

it was now February the 14th, the Dark Lord had been trapped in a flashback for 5 months, without knowledge as to how he got where he was or why he was even there.

"Tom," said Sofia, "I've been thinking."

"What dearest?" said Riddle.

"I know you have such a hate for Muggles, but I want you to see them for who they really are." said Sofia softly.

Tom considered how he would tell her no politely, but something in him said "No, say yes. Maybe they aren't as bad as you think?"

Riddle sighed and reluctantly said "Okay, I'll do this."

"Thank you." said Sofia happily as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>Later that night Riddle stood alone and pondered.<p>

"I'm compromising what i believe to satisfy someone else?" said Tom desperately trying to solve his mental puzzle

"What is wrong with me?" he cried out in confusion.

* * *

><p>The next day Riddle prepared himself for the date. He wore his best and most muggle looking clothes.<p>

"Hopefully that'll convicne them." noted Sofia.

The couple walked out of the school.

They waited a moment

The couple walked off into Hogsmeade, once out of view of any staff members they apparated from the scene.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in a dark alley in the middle a London downtown area.<p>

"So this is what the muggle world has become in the last 5 years, it hasn't changed much." said Riddle with a sense of melancholy about the whole thing in his voice.

"Don't worry Tom, I know a lovely jazz club just around the corner." said Sofia eagerly.

_What's she so pepped up about, I thought she hated the muggle world? _thought Riddle.

* * *

><p>They walked for a few blocks while Sofia noted random sites here and there, and talked of her past with a strange, out of character, happiness.<p>

_Jazz? I've split my soul in two, and encased part of it in a Diary, am I even capable of enjoying music? _thought Riddle as his mind wandered about.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: to my loyal readers, if you exist, from the bottom of my heart I apologize for the long wait. the reasoning behind it, to be honest, is part busyness, part laziness, part forgetfullness, but i ASSURE you, i will get back to writing more of these stories. just for you, as soon as i reasonably can. i do have exams coming up next week though, so if next couple chapters lack a certain flair, blame it on that. i love you all, Heavy FREAKING Metal and Harry FREAKING Potter for life! \m /\/ (lighting bolt :P)


	11. Chapter 11

Tom walked with Sofia into the club, their ears were greeted with the sweet slick sound of a jazz saxophone, and to Tom's surprise, he was moved byit's sweet sound and he did find pleasure in it's notes.

"Hello children," said a host with his hand stretched out, "Welcome to the club, how can I help you?"

"Hey Reese," said Sofia wearing a bright smile.

Voldemort noted this was the first time she really seemed to have more liveliness to her then she'd displayed before.

"Peculiar?" he noted.

The host raised his stained glasses and commented, "Baby girl?"

"Hey Reese." repeated Sofia, acknowledging that she was who he thought she was, he being the host.

"Sofia! Baby girl! How you been baby!" said the host giving her an enourmous hug.

"I've been good, I enrolled in a prep school a couple years ago. Having some fun, learning some new stuff, meeting some new people, fell in love a couple months ago." she said jerking her head slightly to Tom.

"Reese Coleman," said the host stretching his hand out, "Nice to meet you mister...?"

"Riddle," replied Tom, trying to politely push his hand out of his personal space, "Tom Riddle."

Reese looked at Sofia and asked, "What's his problem?"

Sofia moved her hands a little bit in the air looking for a way to describe what Tom's problem was.

"It's nothing against you, he just doesn't like people like you per say." she said, knowing it meant one thing, but would be taken as something else.

"Alright, baby girl, right this way." said Reese.

They walked over to the table and sat down.

"So Tom, what do you want to eat?" asked Sofia.

_Eat? _thought Riddle, _I'm so used to being presented food that I've never really thought of what foods I enjoy._

"I'm not quite sure, Sofia," replied Riddle thinking quickly, "I don't eat much really."

"Well I'll decide for you I guess." replied Sofia.

"So what will it be, Sof?" asked a waitress.

"Let's see, hmmm," said Sofia, "He'll take medium rare steak and i'll have a slice of salmon with a side salad."

"And to drink." the waitress insisted.

"Wine." quickly replied Tom, "Red Wine, the best you have avalible ma'am."

He was working it for the date.

"Okay, that'll be it?" asked the waitress.

"Uhm, I suppose." replied Sofia.

the waitress then went onward to give the order to the cook.

"Tom?" questioned Sofia.

"Yes my dear?" replied Tom.

"Since when do you drink?" said Sofia.

"It was one of the few things to occupy my time at the orphanage, I loved wine tasting." replied Tom eagerly.

"You know what she's right, since when did I drink wine?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh." replied Sofia confused but not wanting to push further.

Tom doesn't strike me as the type of the person who'd drink anything, _even_ wine.

* * *

><p>(AN: okay, everyone, sorry once again for the long wait period between chapters. to anyone who still waits for these chapters, i thank you. i lost track of time, and just now got back to work on this. please don't be angry, i SWEAR i won't let you down!)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: i feel like this is a good spot to end it. so fair the well if it be so. thank you for your reading.)

* * *

><p>The waitress arrived with the food.<p>

Riddle looked down at his plate with a relatively mild discomfort.

"Sofia." said Tom.

"Yes honey?" replied Sofia.

"Could I just have that salad? I don't feel comftorable with the idea of eating meat." explained Riddle.

"Certainly." replied his lover, wanting to please him out of that love.

"Thank you." replied Tom taking the salad.

* * *

><p>After an hour of conversation, drinking, and dining, the couple set out to walk about the town.<p>

"So muggles eat that disgusting matirial?" asked Riddle.

"Yes," laughed Sofia, "Is that really so hard to believe? You've lived with them to? Haven't you?"

"Not for 7 years." explained Tom.

"Well that's wonderfull." replied a laughing Sofia, "I think we ought to head home now."

"Yes," replied Riddle mildly concerned with their fate, "I think we should."

He took her hands, looked down at her face as she looked up at his, he then leaned in with his lips toward hers with hopes of pressing them together.

Within an instant a gentleman in shabby clothes, dirty & greasy hair, a thin and unevenly shaved beard, a body that was like toothpicks covered in skin, and a face which tried to read "Don't mess with me, I'll hurt you!" but instead read "Please don't mess with me, I don't wanna get hurt by _you_."

"Give me your money!" said the poor man as he held out a knife.

"Fine." said Sofia trying to have compassion on the man.

"Not fine." said Riddle, not realizing he wasn't a threat.

The man we now as the Dark Lord then pulled out his wand. 13 inches long, yew, with a phoenix tail feather core.

"Tom stop." urged Sofia, "You don't need to hurt him, just put the wand away."

"He threatened us Sofia." said Riddle advancing menacingly to the mugger.

The poor man knew not his fate, but he knew to be worried.

"He needs..." began Riddle, "To be put into his place." snarled the future Dark Lord.

"This is it..." realized Voldemort.

"_Sectumsempra!_" shouted Riddle.

A bolt of blue light flew from the Dark Lord's wand, it flew through the air and hit the main right in his chest.

"What just..." the man fell down to his knees as he began bleeding, "Why am I bleeding?" said the man as he felt the blood run through his fingers, "What did you do to me?" said the man before collapsing to ground.

He was nearly dead.

"Tom, what have you done?" exclaimed Sofia as she ran to the man's aid.

"He's only a petty crook, Sofia? What is his value?" proclaimed Riddle filled with confusion.

"He's a human being." replied Sofia looking up from the man.

She took out her own wand. 9 inches, oak, unicorn hair.

She whispered an enchantment over the man's body, as she did so, _his _bleeding stopped, but Sofia began bleeding profusely from her entire body.

She was done after a few moments, she was very skilled at medical magic.

Tom dropped his wand and ran to the only love he'd ever have.

"Why? Sofia why?" he begged as he held her in his arms.

"Because, it was right." she explained, her voice weak with pain.

"But he was worthless, he didn't mean anything to society or life or anything else." pleaded Riddle.

"He could've had family Tom, someone could've loved him. Like I do you." replied Sofia compassionately.

"Love? I hear that word so much, what does it mean?" begged Tom/

"You knew it when you were with me Tom, now please..." she said as she gulped for air, she would be dead in a moment, "Don't forget what love is." she begged him with her last breathe.

Sofia died.

Riddle turned towards the criminal.

"You!" He shouted in rage, "You did this!"

"I'm sorry," said the man as he tried to crawl away, "I won't ever mug again sir."

"You're damn _right,_ you won't!" said Riddle angrily as advanced towards the pathetic muggle, "In fact," added Tom as he leaned down to pick up his wand from the ground, "You're not going to do _anything_, ever again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you people were. I'm sorry." begged the man.

"Well you don't need to worry about that again, cause I'm about to make sure you _never_ make another mistake again." explained Riddle, his voice cold with anger.

He raised his wand, "_Crucio!_" he proclaimed, his only word dripping with every ounce of hate, pain and anger he now felt at the loss of his only true love.

He held the curse until he could no longer do it, he made it so that the man suffered until his dying breathe.

"I'm not weak." said Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord in unison.

And in an instant, the Dark Lord's eyes opened. He was in the forest again.

"Love is for the weak." he whispered to himself as he rose from the ground.


End file.
